This invention relates to athletics and more particularly to the game of Basketball. The present invention enables one to easily grip a basketball or similar spherical object with one hand. Gripping a basketball with one hand enables a person to easily fake a pass, alter a dribble and physically make moves and shots toward the basket otherwise not possible.
There is little art in this area even remotely similar to the present invention. Available prior art discloses other types of sports gloves and hand covering apparatus relating to sports, recreational activities and hand protectors. Such art discloses full hand covering gloves as well as partial hand covering gloves and apparatus to be used for hand protection and to enhance the gripping of various items unrelated to a basketball.
The following U.S. Patents were considered in the investigation and evaluation of the prior art relative to the existing apparatus used with the invention:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Inventor Issue Date ______________________________________ 4,675,913 Rockwell June 30, 1987 3,649,967 Millman Mar. 21, 1972 3,640,532 Bauer Feb. 8, 1972 2,985,885 Layer May 30, 1961 ______________________________________